Loki Laufeyson
Loki is the son of Laufey, one of the Frost Giants, and is a main character in the Avengers. He was abandoned as a child and taken in by Odin. He was raised as Thor's brother, unknown that they were not related by blood. His powers include illusions, high strength, and frost (which is not used much). He is played by Tom Hiddleston. The rest is spoilers for the canon plotline and the fanfiction. Read wisely. 'Canon Plotline' Thor (2011) During Thor's coronation as King, Loki lets a group of Frost Giants into the palace, ruining his brother's coronation and causing a rise out of Thor. Knowing that Thor would push Odin for vengeance on the Frost Giants, he manipulated his brother into leading an attack on Laufey, which causes Asgard and Jotunheim to enter war. Odin banishes Thor to Earth for Thor to realize his mistakes. While Thor is gone, Loki touches the Casket, the rare item the Frost Giants were after, and starts to become covered in frost. Odin explains that he found Loki abandoned as a child and took him in. Loki yells at him for lying to him his entire life. Before he can finish, Odin collapses and falls into something called 'Odinsleep'. Taking advantage, Loki astral projects to Earth and tells Thor that their father is dead and that Loki is King. He apologizes for being unable to end Thor's banishment, as he cannot undo the previous king's final order. Loki, in an effort to prove that he is not the monster his father says he is, allows Laufey to enter Asgard. Just as Laufey is about to kill Odin, Loki kills Laufey in front of Odin and tells him that he should know that he died at the hands of a son of Odin. At this time, Thor returns, having regained his worthiness to wield Mjolnir, and fights Loki. The two of them fight on the BiFrost, the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard to all other worlds. In the process, Thor destroys the BiFrost, and Loki is left hanging over the edge by his staff, the other end of which is held onto by Thor. Loki tries to tell his father that he could've made a great king and be the son that he wanted, and Odin tells him that he couldn't. After hearing these words, Loki comes upon the realization that in the process of trying to become the hero of this story, he had inevitably became the villain. Distraught in himself for being a monster and at his father's disappointment, he lets go of the staff and falls into space. Avengers (2012) In Avengers, Loki is the main villain. He enters Earth through the Tesseract and proceeds in trying to take over the world. In a few days, he takes over several people's minds (including Clint Barton), and kills over eighty people. The Avengers put a stop to him and the Chitauri, (an alien army who's under his command), and he's taken prisoner by Thor. Thor: The Dark World (2013) In Thor: The Dark World, Loki is put on trial for the crimes he committed in Avengers. Odin decides to spare his life, but he never allows Loki to see his mother, Odin or Thor again, or at least in person. He is to spend his days locked up, unable to touch anyone or do anything. He still communicates to his mother through astral projection. Loki is imprisoned in a cell with many books. Not many days pass before something interesting happens, however. A group of other imprisoned creatures, one of which is a Dark Elf, activates the Aether, a power that makes him stronger. He presses one of the other prisoners in his cell to the electric wall, and breaks it open. He lets all of the other prisoners go, except for Loki. Despite that, Loki, in order to spite Thor and/or Odin, tells him the right way to escape. Thor comes to speak with Loki and tell him that their mother, Frigga, is dead, and died during the Dark Elves attack. Loki, thirsty for vengeance, agrees to work with Thor in order to destroy the ones who killed her. Along with the Warriors Three, Sif, Thor, and Jane, Loki breaks out of prison and escapes with Thor and Jane to Svartalfheim. There, they Loki tricks Malekith into drawing the Aether out of Jane, where they attempt to destory it while it has no host. During the struggle with the Dark Elves, Loki is fatally wounded and is finally forgiven by his brother as he dies. Later, when Thor goes to tell Odin of Loki's sacrifice and his own decision to give up the right to the throne. As he leaves, Odin morphs into Loki, and we discover that Loki faked his own death and took the throne under the guise of Odin. Fanfiction Storyline Book One: The Girl Who Knew Too Much Loki doesn't enter the story until Part Three, Section Three: The Heroes. There, Rissa meets both him and Thor when they're young children. Once they learn that Rissa is not a threat, they welcome her as if she's family. Using her bracelet with alien technology, Rissa poses as a small child with them, and they 'grow up' together. Category:The Characters Category:Shadow Sacrificers Category:Asgardian Category:Osbourne Family Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Characters Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Characters Category:Immortal Beings